Itsumo Issho
by Dede Hibari
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura memang sahabat sejak kecil,lama kelamaan persahabatan mereka berubah jadi cinta,tapi selalu saja ada yang menghalangi mereka,akankah cinta mereka abadi selamanya?


**Itsumo Issho Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:Narusaku (Slight SasuSaku)**

**Warnin**g:

First Fic,Typo,Terinspirasi dari fict karya Sakurai Mitsuki,juga dari lagu Aqua Timez_Itsumo Issho.

Sedikit(banyak)adegan yang sama dengan fict karya Sakurai_senpai.

Sang mentari telah kembali membagikan sinar nya ke dunia ini,Pagi ini bisa kita dengar kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan,seperti sebuah melodi yang diciptakan sang alam,suasana sejuk dan damai menjadi pelengkap bagi hari yang cerah ini.

Bisa kita lihat,seorang anak kecil tengah berdiri diatas balkon rumahnya sambil memperhatikan matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur,serta menikmati semilir angin yang membelainya,sungguh pagi yang namun pasti anak itu mulai membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam,menampakan iris saphire yang sebiru langit,merasa puas dengan yang sudah ia rasakan,ia lekas pergi dari balkon itu dan menuju ke ,hampir saja aku lupa memberitahukan siapa gerangan anak tersebut,namanya,Uzumaki Naruto,usianya 6 tahun seorang blasteran Indo-Jepang.

Naruto kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat favoritnya,sekaligus tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang kini menjadi sahabatnya atau mungkin bisa jadi lebih?,

**Flashback**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah menangis di bawah pohon Sakura,sepertinya dia tersesat,kasihan sekali lama menangis,tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan laki-laki itu,gadis itu menghampirinya dan mencoba menghiburnya.

''hey,kenapa kau menangis?kau ini laki-laki kan?''

''aku memang laki-laki,tapi aku menangis karena telsesat dan belpisah dengan ibuku!Hiks,hiks,hiks''jawabnya sesenggukan

''ya sudah ayo ikut denganku siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan ibumu''

''hn,tapi siapa namamu?''

''Sakura,kalau kau?''

''aku Uzumaki Hibali,salam kenal''

''ya,salam kenal,apa kau tidak bisa menyebut ''R''?''

''ya,Hibali belum bisa menyebut ''L(R)''

''hahaha,kau lucu sekali''

''hey! Jangan teltawakan aku!''

''ya ya,kita teman sekarang kan?''

''ya,tentu saja,tapi kapan kita akan mencali ibuku?''

''sekarang,ayo kita pergi!''

**Flashback:off**

Entah kenapa dia jadi terbayang tentang kenangan waktu pertama kali dia bertemu Sakura,dia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 06:00,sepertinya dia akan terlambat,meskipun ini hari minggu dan Sekolahnya libur,dia tetap harus bergegas kalau tidak ingin di marahi temannya itu ''dia berpamitan kepada orang tuanya dan segera bergegas pergi ke tempat favoritnya.

Dengan langkah pasti dia berjalan ke rumah sahabatnya untuk sampai di tempat yang di tuju dia langsung memhampiri Sakura yang mungkin sudah sedari tadi menunggunya,bisa kita lihat raut wajah kesal di wajah nya.

''Maaf aku terlambat,karena tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang kesusahan,jadi aku harus membantunya,tapi di tengah jalan aku bertemu kucing hitam jadi aku harus berjalan memutar untuk menghindari sial tapi sayangnya aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan''ucapnya dengan senyum dan wajah seakan dirinya tak berdosa,tak menghiraukan hawa membunuh dari orang didepannya.

''alasan macam apa itu!kau tau aku sudah disini sejak tadi!,kau sudah membuat ku menunggu!''ucap Sakura Haruno,sahabat Naruto berusia 6 tahun,mempunyai rambut brwarna senada dengan bunga Sakura itulah alasan kenapa dia dinamai ''Sakura Haruno''.

''sudah kalau kau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi kapan kita akan sampai di taman Himawari?''kata Naruto

''baiklah kali ini kau ku maafkan''ucap nya sarkatis.

''hahahaha,bagus itu baru temanku''jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan ke Taman Himawari,dimana banyak terdapat bunga matahari dan Pohon disana Naruto langsung berbaring di bawah hamparan rumput disana sambil menatap langit,kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang dari Naruto adalah berbaring sambil menatap sering berkata bahwa ''langit itu luas dan entah ada dimana ujungnya,aku juga ingin persahabatanku dengan Sakura seperti langit,luas dan tak berujung.''sungguh kata-kata yang juga tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto,dia juga tengah menatap langit tapi sambil memainkan bunga Sakura yang mulai berguguran,Sakura sangat menyukai bunga Sakura,karena dia bilang rambutnya itu seperti bunga Sakura.

''Sakura,kuharap kita selalu bersama seperti sekarang,''ucap Naruto

''tentu saja Bodoh,aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu!karena aku temanmu''

''ya,kuharap begitu aku tak mau kita berpisah,aku ingin terus menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,menatap langit bersamamu,main petak umpet bersamamu,dan melakukan hal lain bersamamu!''

''bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji!''

''hn?janji apa''

''tentu saja janji agar kita tidak berpisah!''

''Caranya?''

''umm,kita lakukan seperti yang di Tv!,kita menikah!''

''memang kau tahu apa itu menikah?''

''tidak sih,tapi kata Tv,kalau kita tidak ingin berpisah walau berjauhan,kita harus menikah!''

''baiklah.''

''pertama,kita berpegangan tangan dulu!''ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto

''lalu,ucapkan janji kita,kau duluan''lanjutnya

''Aku Uzumaki Naruto,berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu,dan jika aku meninggalkan mu,aku pasti akan kembali dan aku akan selalu ada disisimu karena kita adalah Teman''.

''wooooaaah,janji yang keren,sekarang giliranku!,Aku Sakura Haruno berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu,dan jika aku meninggalkan mu,aku pasti akan kembali dan aku akan selalu ada disisimu karena kita adalah teman''.

''sekarang apa lagi?''tanya Naruto

''sekarang kita harus punya kenang-kenangan dari pihak masing-masing agar tidak lupa pada tunangannya,biasanya sih cincin,tapi karena tak ada cincin maka kita gunakan bunga dan 1 barang berharga bagi kita''

''umm,baiklah aku akan berikan gelang ku pada mu!dan juga setangkai bunga matahari!''ujar Naruto semangat''

''kalau begitu,aku akan berikan pita rambut ku dan juga setangkai bunga matahari untukmu''ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka saling bertukar kenang-kenangan,atau yang biasanya cincin sekerang Bunga layaknya sepasang suami istri ,tapi bahkan mereka tidak tahu apa itu pernikahan dan apa artinya,mereka tak tahu bahwa pernikahan mempunyai arti yang lebih dalam lagi.

''yey,kita sekarang suami istri sungguhan!kau tahu Naruto?aku sangat senang sekali bisa menjadi istrimu!''

''aku juga senang menjadi suamimu,jadi dengan begini kita pasti takkan berpisah!''

''umm,sepertinya sudah sore,ayo kita pulang!''

''ya,ayo''

Mereka berdua pun beranjak meninggalkan Taman itu dan pulang kerumah masing-masing,memang jarak rumahnya tak terlalu jauh hanya terhalangi oleh satu rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah,Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh pita rambut Sakura di sebuah kotak yang dia utak-atik hingga menjadi sangat indah,dengan tulisan kotak pergi ke gudang dan mengambil formalin dan menyiramkannya pada bunga matahari agar tidak layu,dan lalu menyimpannya di kotak tadi.

#**Keesokan harinya  
**

Naruto bangun pagi sekali untuk bersiap-siap ke Sekolah,dia menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk Sekolah dan setelah selesai dia pergi ke meja makan dan disana kedua orang tuanya telah menunggu.

#**Naruto POV**

''Pagi ayah,ibu.''sapaku

''hn,pagi nak''sahut ayahku

''pagi,Naruto''ibuku juga tak kalah dari ayahku menjawab salam ku dengan semangat.

''huh,hari ini pasti merepotkan,ini hari Senin!''curhatku pada ibuku

''ya,Ibu juga tahu,hari senin memang merepotkan,tapi bersabarlah nak,''

''benar yang dikatakan ibumu,sebaiknya cepat habiskan sarapanmu,nanti ayah antar keSekolah''

''tak usah ayah,aku ingin berangkat bersama Sakura''

''baiklah,terserah kau''

''hn,''

Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku,dan pergi ke Sekolah atau lebih tepatnya kerumah disana aku melihat Sakura tengah menungguku.

''pagi Sakura!''

''ah,Naruto pagi juga''

''ayo berangkat''

''hn,ayo''

Kami berdua pun berangkat ke Sekolah sambil bergandengan perjalanan kami isi dengan obrolan dan candaan

#Naruto **POV** **end**

Pulang Sekolah pun mereka tetap berdua sepertinya setelah menikah,meskipun bukan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya mereka tak mau berpisah seperti janji mereka,

#**1** **Minggu Kemudian**

#**Rumah** **Sakura**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya,dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan ternyata itu dia melihat siapa yang datang Sakura langsung tersenyum,tapi senyum nya langsung lenyap seketika ketika melihat Naruto datang dengan wajah murung,sungguh bukan seperti Naruto sekali.

''kenapa kau?''tanya Sakura

''...''

''hey!kau ini kenapa Naruto?''tanya Sakura lagi,kali ini sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

''hiks,hiks,aku dan keluarga ku akan pergi ke Jepang dan tinggal disana.''jawab Naruto sesenggukan.

DEG...Sakura terkejut mendengarnya,sama halnya dengan Naruto yang menangis,Sakura pun begitu,Ia langsung memeluk Naruto dan menangis di pangkuannya.

''Kumohon jangan pergi Naruto,kau sudah berjanji padaku takkan pernah meninggalkanku,kenapa kau mengkhianatinya!''

''aku juga tak ingin pergi,tapi kedua orang tuaku harus pergi''

''Naruto!kau pembohong!''

''aku juga tak ingin pergi Sakura''

''Sakura,percayalah padaku,aku pasti akan kembali dan jangan lupakan aku Sakura''

''tentu Naruto,aku takan melupakan mu kapan kau akan berangkat?''

''besok,''

''hapus air mata mu,kita pergi ke taman,kita buat kenangan terindah sebelum kau pergi''

''baiklah ayo.''

Mereka berdua pergi ke Taman Himawari sambil membawa sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan seluruh moment kebersamaan mereka.

''Sakura,aku ingin kau mendengar lagu ini,lagu yang akan mengingatkan ku padamu,begitu juga sebaliknya.''ucapnya sambil menunjukan layar Hp nya dengan tulisan ''Aqua timez -Itsumo issho,Naruto mulai memutar lagu itu.

**AquaTimez**-**Itsumo** **issho**(**selalu** **bersama**)

Boku wa me wo sorasareru no ga iya de

jibun kara me wo sorasu otoko no ko desu

arittake no yuuki de kimi no

chiisa na te wo nigirishimeta

kimi wa te wo hanasareru no ga kowakute jibun kara te wo hodoku onna no ko desu

arittake no yuuki de boku no

te wo nigiri kaeshite kureta

Jouzu ni tsutaerarenai mama

kotoba to kotoba ga surechigau

hagureta te to te wa otagai ni

''sayonara''to iu kotoba wo erande shimatta

"Itsumo issho" to futari de tonaeta

kaze fuku oka wa,bokura ni totte

hakanaku togireru yume no you ni

kioku no naka de usurete yuku keshiki ni natta

Aku benci pandanganku dipalingkan,

tapi di dalam diriku aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang memalingkan pandanganku

Dengan seluruh keberanianku aku telah menggenggam tangan mungilmu

Kau takut tanganmu dilepaskan dariku

Tapi di dalam dirimu kau adalah perempuan yang membuka genggaman tanganmu

Dengan seluruh keberanianmu,kau pun telah menggenggam kembali tanganku

Aku memang tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan pintar

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah saling bertemu

Disaat tangan kita terpisah satu sama lain

Aku menyesal telah memilih untuk mengatakan "selamat tinggal"

"selalu bersama", itulah kata yg telah kita teriakkan dari bukit yang tiupan anginnya menerpa kita

Ini terasa seperti mimpi yang terputus dengan singkat

Didalam ingatanku pun perlahan menghilang menjadi pemandangan

Naruto menghentikan lagu itu tengah jalan,Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

''setengah lagi nanti ketika kita bertemu lagi,lagu ini berkata agar sebelum berpisah kita berkata ''selalu bersama/Itsumo issho'' ayo kita teriakan bersama.''ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''ayo.''

''ITSUMO ISSHO!''teriak mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tampak masih berada ditaman sampai sore dan mereka pulang tepat jam 5 sore.

#**Keesokan** **Harinya**

Sakura dan keluarganya kini tengah mengantar keluarga Naruto ke Bandara,Sakura tampak paling murung diantara semuanya,bahkan Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasanya,mereka sekeluarga pergi menggunakan mobil milik keluarga Sakura,selama diperjalanan Sakura terus terdiam begitu juga dengan Naruto,perjalanan kali ini nampak sepi,tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai.

Sesampainya di bandara mereka semua turun dari mobil dan mengurus semuanya,mulai dari tiket dan lain sebagainya,tak lupa mereka juga memeriksa semua barang-barang,siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal,5 menit lagi pesawat lepas landas,saat Naruto dan keluarganya akan menaiki pesawat,Sakura memegang tangan Naruto sambil menangis

''kumohon jangan pergi''

''maaf Sakura,aku tetap harus pergi''

''tapi.. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!''

''Sakura,Langit kita masih terhubung, walau dihalangi beribu halangan, perasaan ku pasti akan sampai ditempatmu, bunga yang selalu kugenggam ingin ku terbangkan kepadamu, mungkin semua itu mustahil, tapi tak salahkan kita mencoba untuk saling berbagi, bintang yang menyapa kita akan terus tersenyum, sambil meneriakan lagunya,lalu apakah kita hanya diam? Atau haruskah ikut bernyanyi? Yang manapun tak masalah,mimpi bukan untuk diimpikan saja, tapi coba lah untuk kau raih, memang berat namun dengan kita selalu melangkah bersama, yang berat akan terasa ringan,meskipun aku tak bersamamu tapi hatiku selalu aku juga ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu''

''Naruto,Aku akan menunggumu kembali!dan aku juga mencintaimu!''

Naruto dan keluarganya pun menaiki pesawat itu dan lalu pesawat pun lepas hanya tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata yang masih berlinang.

#**12** **Tahun** **Kemudian**

Sakura kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik,dia banyak di sukai oleh kaum Adam,tapi meskipun begitu kini hatinya telah menjadi milik seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha,Sang pangeran di tempat kuliahnya,Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menjadi kekasih sejak 2 tahun,apa ada yang bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak dengan Naruto?pertanyaan mu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

Sakura kini sedang menunggu kekasihnya di depan rumahnya,seperti biasanya dia selalu dijemput oleh kekasihnya itu,tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya sang kekasih pun datang dengan mobil ferarri berwarna merah.

''sudah lama menunggu,tuan putri?''tanyanya pada Sakura layaknya pangeran kepada permaisurinya.

''tidak juga,dan jangan memanggilku begitu,aku malu kau tahu''jawab Sakura

''huh,ya sudah ayo berangkat''

Sakura menaiki mobil tersebut dan mereka berduapun pergi ke Sekolahnya untuk berkuliah.

Sementara itu di Vongola Airline tampak sebuah pesawat baru saja mendarat di sana,dari pesawat tersebut turun seorang pemuda yang mungkin sudah tidak kita kenali lagi,siapa dia?ya,benar dia adalah Naruto,rambut hitam nya masih sama,tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap,dia sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman,warna matanya sepertinya berubah,dulu beriris Saphire tapi kini sudah digantikan dengan iris Onyx yang kelam namun tetap terpancar kehangatan didalamnya.

#Naruto **POV**

Aku kembali ke kota ini lagi,tempat aku di besarkan,walaupun banyak yang berubah tapi tetap tak mengurangi keindahannya,ku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura,Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi dari bandara itu sambil menyeret koperku,aku segera pergi ke pinggir jalan raya dan menunggu ,itu dia berhentikan Taxi itu dan ku naiki taxi tersebut lalu kuberitahukan tujuanku.

Tak terasa akhirnya aku sampai juga,aku turun dari taxi itu dan lekas membayar ongkos ku,ku arahkan tatapan mataku ke sebuah Apartemen yang nanti akan jadi tempat tinggalku,yah,kuharap aku betah dan bisa segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

#Naruto **POV** **end**

Naruto rupanya membeli sebuah apartemen baru,desainnya sederhana memang,tapi itulah yang disukainya,dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tersebut,dia menekan beberapa Password di pintu dan terbukalah pintu itu,lumayan canggih juga ternyata,kalian jangan berfikir Naruto adalah orang yang tak mampu,dia merupakan seorang seniman terkenal di Jepang,dia adalah pencipta dari Novel ''Itsumo issho'' yang terkenal di jepang,ditambah lagi ayahnya yang merupakan seorang ilmuwan yang telah banyak menciptakan penemuan-penemuan yang hebat,keluarga yang Superior.

#**2** **hari** **setelah** Naruto **datang** **ke** **Indonesia**

kini Sakura tengah berjalan berdua dengan kekasihnya,dia kini berada di sebuah Cafe sambil berbincang-bincang dengan kekasihnya.

''Sakura,aku ingin ke toilet sebentar''ucap Sasuke,lantas pergi ke hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya,dia menatap keluar jendela cafe tersebut,dan melihat ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit,kekasihnya belum juga kembali,akhirnya dia berniat menyusulnya,alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat kekasihnya tengah berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya,di sebuah meja yang cukup jauh dari meja tempat duduknya tadi,mereka terlihat sangat mesra,Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah,dia langsung berlari dari cafe itu sambil menangis tak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang di sekitarnya,tapi dia tak sadar bahwa didepannya ada seorang yang tengah mengencangkan tali sepatu,dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,Sakura menabrak orang tersebut hingga akhirnya dia dan orang itu terjatuh.

''Maaf,aku tidak sengaja''ucap Sakura

''hn,lain kali kalau berjalan itu hati-hati''ucap orang itu dan lantas berbalik dan berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya,dan alangkah terkejutnya orang itu ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya,yang menabrak nya tadi adalah Sakura,ya dia tak mungkin lupa wajahnya,terutama rambutnya itu,dan ternyata orang yang ditabrak oleh Sakura itu adalah Naruto!.Takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka.

''Kau,Sakura Haruno kan?''tanya Naruto

''eh,ya. Dari mana kau tahu na-''ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya.

''Sakura,aku merindukan mu,apa kau tak merindukanku''

''Hey!siapa kau berani nya memeluk ku!''ucap Sakura sambil meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

#Naruto **POV**

Aku terhenyak,kenapa Sakura berkata seperti itu?apa mungkin dia lupa padaku?tidak mungkin,aku kan sahabatnya,kulepaskan pelukan ku padanya dan kutatap dia,

''Kau tidak mengenaliku?ini aku Naruto,apa kau lupa padaku?aku ini sahabat mu waktu kecil Sakura?''

''maaf,aku tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ku Amnesia,dan semua ingatanku belum pulih.''

Jadi karena itu dia tidak mengingatku?pedih hatiku ketika mendengar itu darinya,apa sebegitu tak pentingkah aku bagi dirinya hingga dia sampai tak aku tak boleh menyerah!akan ku buat dia ingat padaku!juga mengingat tentang hal 'Itu'.

''aku Uzumaki Naruto,teman masa kecil mu.''ucapku

''aku masih belum ingat,''

''huh,tak apalah,aku akan membuatmu ingat padaku lagi,apa rumahmu masih sama dengan yang dulu?''

''ya,aku belum pindah rumah''

''bagaimana kabar bibi dan paman''

''mereka meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu''

''apa?bibi, aku tidak tahu''

''tak apa lagipula itu sudah berlalu''

''oh,ya kenapa kau seperti habis menangis?''

''eh?tidak aku tidak habis menangis''

''hn,ya sudah''

''mau jalan-jalan?''

''baiklah,ayo''kataku mengiyakan,

Sepanjang jalan kami berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing,aku tentu saja memikirkan cara supaya dia bisa mengingatku,entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi sepertinya dia sedang sedih,aku harus menghiburnya!.

#**Naruto** **POV** **end**

''hey Sakura,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku,?''

''apa?apa aku tak salah dengar,aku bahkan baru mengingatmu''

''dari dulu aku sudah mencintaimu Sakura!''

''aku tetap belum bisa mengingatmu,jadi kita sebaiknya berteman saja sampai aku bisa mengingatmu!''

**DEGG.**Naruto sedikit terhenyak mendengar kata itu,berarti dia juga tidak ingat tentang janji mereka berdua.

''berarti kau tidak ingat janji kita berdua ya,''

''janji apa?''

''tidak akan ku beritahu,kau harus mengingatnya sendiri''kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

''baiklah,...''

''jangan murung begitu,ku antar kau pulang ya?''

''eh,terimakasih''

Naruto pun mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya,dikarenakan hari sudah sangat malam,dan sangat tidak baik jika seorang wanita pulang sendirian kerumah,

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura,Naruto langsung berpamitan pulang,sementara Sakura langsung mengunci pintu dan tidur.

#**Keesokan** **Harinya**

Pagi ini cukup indah,Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya,dia semalam bermimpi tentang Naruto,akhirnya dia ingat siapa itu ternyata pernah menjadi istri Naruto,ya meskipun itu sewaktu masih kecil tapi tetap saja dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto,kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal istimewa itu?dia bergegas menuju lemari nya dan mengambil sebuah kotak,dibukanya kotak tersebut,dan ternyata isinya merupakan bunga matahari dan gelang pemberian dia bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Naruto karena telah melupakannya

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto,tampak Naruto yang masih tertidur,tapi sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk,keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya,dia berguling kesana-kemari tak menentu,setelah cukup lama seperti itu akhirnya ia bisa tenang kembali,dan terbangun.

''mimpi itu lagi..''gumamnya pelan

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi,dia lekas merapihkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu,ternyata Sakura datang berkunjung kemari dan langsung memeluknya

''hey,ada apa ini?''kata Naruto

''maaf,aku telah melupakanmu..aku sudah ingat semuanya,tentang dirimu,janji kita,dan juga taman itu,''kata Sakura,Naruto yang mendengar itu balas memeluk Sakura,

''ya,aku mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku.''

''ya.'' dan pagi itu dilalui dengan reuni kedua orang tersebut.

#**2** **Hari** **Setelahnya**

Sakura kini tengah berada di perpustakaan Sekolahnya,oh ya kemarin Naruto juga mendaftar disini,mereka memang masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka,tapi mereka masih tetap sering ,apakah akan tetap seperti ini?entahlah aku juga tak tahu.

Sakura sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan,saat tengah fokus-fokusnya membaca dia melihat Sasuke masuk ke perpustakaan,Sakura mencoba menghiraukannya,walau jujur Sakura masih sedikit mencintainya,Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berkata.

''Sakura,kumohon maafkan aku,aku sungguh menyesal telah mengkhianati mu''

''maaf aku sudah punya kekasih''jawab Sakura penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

''Tapi Sakura,izinkan aku memeluk mu untuk terakhir kalinya.''ucapnya dengan nada sendu dan memelas,Sakura akhirnya luluh,dan akhirnya memeluk Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya,Akan tetapi yang tidak Sakura sadari adalah ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan hal itu,dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap murka pada dua insan yang tengah berpelukan langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan saat itu.

Sementara itu Sakura yang tidak sadar bahwa Naruto melihatnya berpelukan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi dari perpustakaan itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun,tapi entah kenapa Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk.

Sore harinya Sakura berniat pergi ke apartemen Naruto karena seharian ini dia tidak melihat Naruto,Sesampainya disana dia mengetuk pintu seperti membuka pintu itu dan berkata.

''apa yang kau inginkan,apa kau belum puas menyakiti hatiku?''

''Apa maksud mu Naruto?''

''jangan berpura-pura,kau berpelukan tadi dengan si Sasuke di perpustakaan kan?''

''ak-tidak Itu hanya salah paham Naruto,''

''pergi kau dari sini wanita jalang''desis Naruto tajam.

''kau salah Paham!''teriak Sakura dari luar karena pintu apartemen Naruto telah dikunci

Sakura hanya menangis dan berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia hanya salah paham,dia terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu,tapi Naruto tak kunjung Naruto tak tega melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu,hanya saja Naruto tak ingin mengganggu hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke,dia berniat mengikhlaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke,biarlah dia yang sakit hati,Naruto terduduk lemas di sebenarnya tak salah hanya saja Naruto yang salah paham dan terlalu cepat mengambil saat nanti masalah ini pasti akan selesai

Sudah 2 hari Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar,tak ada yang saling bertegur sapa,setiap kali bertemu Naruto menatap Sakura seperti pada seseorang yang tak dikenal,lain halnya dengan Sakura dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

Pertengkaran itu terus terjadi sampai 5 hari,karena sudah merasa bosan dengan sikap Naruto yang seakan-akan terus menjauhinya,Sakura memilih solusi yang mungkin akan menyelesaikan masalahnya,Bunuh Diri.

Sekolah digegerkan karena salah satu mahasiswa disana mencoba bunuh diri,dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sakura,Naruto yang mendengar kabar itu segera berlari ke tempat Sakura.

''Sakura! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini!''

''kau tidak mencintaiku lagi kan Naruto!''

''aku tetap mencintaimu Sakura!,tapi aku tidak ingin Egois aku tidak ingin kau tak bahagia jika terus bersamaku,bukankah kau hanya akan bahagia bila bersama Sasuke ''

''kau salah Naruto,Sakura hanya bahagia bersamamu,bukan bersamaku''Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka berdua.

''sudah hentikan Sakura,jangan membuang-buang hidupmu,Naruto hanya salah paham,ku yakin sekarang dia pasti mengerti.''lanjutnya,sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

''Naruto,apa kau memaafkanku''

''tentu saja Sakura,aku memaafkanmu,kurasa besok kita menepati janji kita,bawa bunga dan gelangku,Sakura kita ke taman Himawari''jawab Naruto sambil kemudian memeluk Sakura,perkataan Naruto hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

#**Keesokan** **Harinya**

Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah menuju ke taman Himawari,perjalanan mereka di iringi dengan canda disana mereka berdua mulai terdiam dan mulai berpegangan tangan satu sama lain.

''Aku sudah menepati janjiku, telah kembali,ini milikmu''kata Naruto seraya menyerahkan sebuah pita berwarna merah pada Sakura

''Aku juga sudah menepati janjiku, telah menunggumu,ini milikmu''kata Sakura lalu menyerahkan gelang pada Naruto

Mereka menikmati hari itu di sana,seperti masa kecil mereka dulu.

''Kita selesaikan Lagu yang dulu belum diselesaikan.''kata Naruto,lalu mulai memutar lagu **Aquatimez**-**itsumo** **issho**.

Boku wa omoidasu ano hi ano toki ni

te wo hanashita no wa boku no hou datta

koukai wo shite mo shikatanai to

kaerou toshita sono toki kimi ga arawareta

Maboroshi janai kimi ga me no mae ni iru ano koro to kawaranai egao de zutto zutto aitakatta

Nanimo iwazu ni kimi wa hohoende

sono chiisa na te de boku no te wo nigiri

surechigai wakareta futari ni dake

wakaru namida wo hitotsubu dake koboshita Amai kotoba mo fukai kuchizuke mo

ima wa nakute ii tada me wo tojite

"itsumo issho" to tonaeru dake de

shiawase iro no kaze ga futari wo tsutsumu no desu…

Ini bukanlah ilusi, kau tepat didepanku

Ditempat itu dengan senyummu yang tak pernah berubah

Sungguh aku ingin terus menerus bertemu denganmu Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kau tersenyum

Dan dengan tangan mungilmu kau menggenggam tanganku

Setelah perpisahan yang hanya membatasi kita berdua

Kita hanya mencucurkan setitik air mata pengertian Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata manis dan ciuman yang dalampun tidak apa-apa

Karena hanya dengan menutup mataku dan meneriakkan "selalu bersama"

Maka angin kebahagiaan akan membawa kita berdua maju kedepan

Mereka berdua berdiri puncak bukit itu,dan berteriak.''**ITSUMO** **ISSHO**'' ditengah terpaan angin.

**THE END**


End file.
